


Hold it

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Check the tags! If it's not your thing then don't read it!I wrote this at 4am on a train from Chicago to New Orleans (an 11h journey) so be kind.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 78





	Hold it

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags! If it's not your thing then don't read it!
> 
> I wrote this at 4am on a train from Chicago to New Orleans (an 11h journey) so be kind.

“Goddess-“ Ferdinand bites out into the hand that covers his mouth, voice turning into a moan when Hubert sinks his fingers into his heat, pressing him harder up against the rough, brick wall. Ferdinand’s hips shudder, and he feels an uncomfortable tinge in his bladder as Hubert’s fingers hook inside of him, rubbing persistently against the bundle of nerves that makes Ferdinand’s hips twitch under him.

Ferdinand’s hands grip onto Hubert’s other hand that cups his breast, squeezing into the soft flesh as Hubert’s fingers pick up the pace and begin fucking harder into his hole, the wet, squelching sounds and Ferdinand’s gasping the only noises in the small room.

However another uncomfortable shudder from a full bladder rolls down his spine, and Ferdinand makes a pathetic attempt to slink away.

But Hubert’s grip is stronger, and he curls his bony fingers into the same spot while Ferdinand gasps out, because it feels so good, but the insistent thrusting could have such terrible consequences.

It’s a half-hearted attempt as Ferdinand calls out, voice edging on a whimper, “Hubert, I need to go-.” Hubert smirks against the damp, sweat of Ferdinand’s shoulder and only makes the same twist of his fingers.

“I know.” He says, spreading his two fingers inside of Ferdinand as he clenches, “don’t let any spill.”

**

Hubert’s erection rubs persistently against the lips of Ferdinand’s pussy, his cockhead trailing up and down through the wetness and cute bundle of orange hairs, gathering the slick that pools and mixes with his own pre-come when he pulls Ferdinand closer into him.

Ferdinand shudders, and his legs feel weak under him from the previous finger fucking but Hubert’s arms are wrapped around him to keep him up, one hand gripped firmly on his waist while the other spreads his cunt open.

He slips in, easily, and Ferdinand shudders when he does because the insistent feeling of needing to go makes itself known again the further Hubert pushes in.

He clenches, and Hubert moans, but Ferdinand knows he just can’t hold anymore, so as Hubert pulls out he whines louder and tries to tell him, hips shuddering with the effort of holding on.

But either Hubert doesn’t hear him, or he chooses not to, because he pulls out all the way only to slam back in and Ferdinand loses control of his bladder, feeling it break as his hips convulse as he pisses himself against the cock that thrusts readily back inside of him.

Hubert growls beside his ear, animalistic, and repeats the same movement that causes even more piss to squirt out and soak his pants.

And Goddess it feels good, each thrust that punctures his abdomen and causes piss to come out from his hole and down his thighs ringing through his abdomen with such a sweet bliss of pleasure and sensitivity.

He can hardly breath as Hubert slows down, his hand slipping down to play with Ferdinand’s clit and spread it between his fingers, gripping the small cock-like nub there and rolling it in his fingers when Ferdinand shudders above him.

But his bladder still feels full, even with urine sticking to the sides of his thighs and the puddle of liquid under him, and the sensitivity is so much, when Hubert sinks a finger in he feels more leak out, his knees shaking as Hubert’s hand hooks and encourages more to spill and splatter on the floor under his feet.

“Good boy,” Hubert hisses, slinking his free fingers around Ferdinand’s thighs and gripping at them, “you got more?” he asks, and Ferdinand barely manages to nod as his thighs shake. But Hubert seems happy enough with the answer, so with his fingers rubbing against Ferdinand’s clit in rough circles he begins to thrust into him again.

Ferdinand can feel the heat building in his abdomen, and fights with what strength he has left to hold onto the rest of the urine in his belly. Hubert’s thrusts are too persistent though, and his fingers that rub rough, dry heat against his cunt pull his orgasm forwards.

It hits, and Ferdinand lurches out, pressing his forehead against the wall as what liquid he has left squirts out between Hubert’s fingers that rub quicker, pulling him along while his own thrusts get harder and quicker and he too is coming into Ferdinand’s tight heat.

His hands claw against Ferdinand’s hips as he reaches his peak, and he grinds himself up into his wetness as streaks of come fill Ferdinand’s cunt, trickling back out as he pull away with a low groan.

The white drips down Ferdinand’s poor thighs, bruised with nail marks and sticky with piss and now come, certainly a sight to behold as Hubert leans in to spread his hole with delicate fingers to watch as the clumps of white slide out. 

Ferdinand himself shudders, the oversensitivity making him twitch and clench around the finger that sinks into his abused hole.

“No more-” he begs, and Hubert chuckles and pulls his finger away to hook an arm around Ferdinand’s belly to keep him up.

“No more.” He promises, with a sweet kiss to Ferdinand’s temple, “I was just appreciating what a spectacular sight you make, filled with my come.”

Ferdinand manages a smile, and as Hubert pulls him backwards and kisses the top of his head he does his best to think about the mess that he stands in, and the mess that now fills him.


End file.
